The spell of Death
by Death89
Summary: Yusuke and his friends go to train to a secret training ground that Genkai told them about and all is well until a sorcerer shows up.
1. Default Chapter

Hi im new here this my first story the character are not mine they are from Yu-Yu hakusho, Shinobi, Soul caliber and some are mine like Gempo. This is my fist story its call The spell of Death the fist chapter is called the entrance I hope you enjoy it. 

       "Uramechi I'm goanna kill you" said kuwabara gasping. 

"Shut up you stupid cat lover" said Yusuke. 

"You leave them out this" said Kuwabara now laying on the ground exhausted.

"Will you two stop it already" said Hiei giving them a look meaning if you don't you'll be dead.

"Yeah you've been at it since we started our trip" said Kurama with his normally calm voice.

"Ah shut up" Said Yusuke 

They were in a trip to find a secret training ground that Genkai told them about they were supposed to find it in three days but they wave been six days.

They walk trough a forest and stop at a waterfall.

"This is supposed to be it" said Yusuke looking at an old piece of paper.

"You sure Uramechi" said Kuwabara

"Yeah grandma told me it was supposed to be here" said Yusuke.

"Stand down" said Hiei walking toward the waterfall.

Hie put his hand forward and yelled "spirit Blast" the water of the water fall divided showing a secret entrance.

They walk into the entrance when Yusuke said "Holy shit"

In the trough the entrance they saw a gigantic building with a deep forest around and three waterfalls. They stared walking to the building when Hiei took his sword out and said "There's someone following us".

"That is correct" said male voice behind them.

They look back and saw a boys looking at them.

"I am Hotsuma" said a boy that had helmet with four glowing eyes, he was dressed like a ninja but he had armlets that had six throwing knives, also he had armor around the hips, a really long red scarf and he had two swords one was a straight katana with red handle in his back and the other was a samurai sword that he had on his hand.

"Please follow me" said the boy now starting to run really fast.

"Who is this guy samurai boy?" said Kuwabara laughing.

Hotsuma turned and draw his samurai sword, so fast that not even Hiei could see it, and stop it at less than one centimeter from Kuwabara throat.

"Don't you ever call me that again cause if you do I will kill you personally, got it?" said Hotsuma.

"Y-Y-Y Yeah" said Kuwabara trembling in fear.

"His good, his speed is better than yours Hiei.  " said Kurama surprised by the boys speed.

"He is very good I want to fight him" said Hiei. 

"Here we are" said Hotsuma standing in front of two huge wooden doors with to armed statues on the side.

Hotsuma open the doors and entered the other tried to follow them but the statues moved there gigantic sword and block

there way.

"Hey what gives get this out of my way!" said Kuwabara making a spirit sword and rushing toward the two sword.

"No wait!" said Kurama trying to stop Kuwabara.

But is too late Kuwabara was rushing toward the two swords determined to cut them with his spirit sword. But when he jump and try to cut them the sword of the statues where intact and his spirit sword broke in half.

"Hey what the hell?" said Kuwabara looking at his broken spirit sword.

"You fool don't you think that a place this secret must have some protection?" said Hiei looking at Kuwabara.

"You really don't use your brain don't you red head?" said Hotsuma to Kuwabara and turning to the statues and saying "Let them in they are welcome". 

The statues moved away there sword and let the guests pass.

  When they entered the guests where shocked they look at that enormous place that was no ordinary training ground there was a huge building in a corner of the place a big ring in the center and on one corner there was tower where Yusuke saw a boy dressed in green sliding down on a rope he look at him as he sidled down and when he almost at the end of the rope he threw something that released a lot of smoked, the boy sidled down to the smoke and disappeared. 

"Welcome to Kizami" said an old male voice.

They all turned and saw an old man small like Genkai but he was bald. Hotsuma bawd to the man and so did the other.

"This are the person that your sister send master" said Hotsuma with great respect to his master.

I am Gempo, Genkai is my younger sister" said the strange little man.

"Hotsuma do you think they will pass?" said Gempo looking at the four fighters.

 "The have Great power but they waste to much tough" said Hotsuma.

  "Well call the other Hotsuma what are you waiting for" said the Master to his disciple with a smile on his face.

"Yes Sensei" said Hotsuma starting to run to look the other fighters. 

"You will have to fight someone, after they had fight they will decide if you are wordy of training here or not" said Gempo to Yusuke and the other.

In that moment Hotsuma a boy and two girls arrived at Gempo's side.

"Now dot you stand there present your self's" said Gempo to his other disciples.

 "I am Isabella Valentine but call me Ivy please" said a girl with a provocative armor, that almost left her body unprotected, white long hair and in a arm she had a eagle claw like armor that cover her hole arm.

"I am Link" said a boy with a green pointy hat, a skirt and large boots.

"I am Cassandra" said a girl with a white short sleeveless dress with a blue stripe in the center, short blonde hair with a blue head band and long white gloves.     

"Well now that you know each other fight" said Gempo smiling


	2. The Test

Hey it's Daku Kyoshu here with a new chapter of the The spell of Death here there's a character that is not mine is from SsAnImE is called Alassë. So anyway here's The Test the second chapter of the spell of death.

   Chapter 2   The Test

"Master sensei! Master sensei!" yelled a girl while running to them.

"Alassië where were you?" asked Gempo looking at the girl that had a black hair with red tips, brown eyes and had a black dress that had a mini skirt and a big red ribbon around her waist.

"I was eating a apple in the forest sensei" Answered girl caching up her breath. 

"Ok but next time don't be late, ok?" said the little man. 

"Yes master" answered the girl.

"Hotsuma you will fight with Yusuke in the last battle" said Gempo looking up at them.

"Alassë you will fight with Hiei, Ivy you will fight Kurama and Kuwabara will fight Link" said the wise old man.

"We will start with Hiei and Alassë" Gempo.

"The fist person to bleed loses, got it" said the master.

"Ok" said Hiei and Alassë at unison.

 Alassië pick up her sword and step in the giant ring while Hiei took of his cape for the fight.

They both took there fighting positions and then Gempo said "Begin" and they both took there swords out and rush to each other and despaired the only thing the others heard was the swords when they clash. They kept fighting until Hiei was hurt and they stop in there fighting stances and the girl said "Gotcha" 

They all look at Hiei who was wounded in the arm you are good and "I think I lost I" said Hiei disappointed.

"Well Alasië what do you think?" said Gempo looking at said girl.

"Well he pass, he will study at kizami" Said the girl smiling.

"Thank" said Hiei bowing to the girl.

"Good congratulations Hiei, now Kurama and Ivy you are next" said the old man looking at them both.

Kurama let Ivy stept first into the ring. He took a rose out of his hair and transformed into a whip and said "are you going to fight me with that small sword". Ivy smirked and said "that's what you think" she raised her sword and yelled "extend" her sword divided into small sections that formed a whip and she said "I can change the size of the section as I want to".

Gempo raised his arm and yelled "Begin".

Kurama raised his whip and stared to twirled and then said "rose whip thorns" the whip start to released a lot of thorns that Ivy evaded with her sword.

But while she was dodging them, Kurama got around her and strangle her with his whip. Ivy felt with Kurama and He said "Will you surrender now?" 

"You got to be joking" said the girl smirking while she laid down if the floor with Kurama in the front and the rose whip around her neck.

"You are gona lose that is obvious" said Kurama with a smile on his face.

The girl laugh and said "look back".

When Kurama look back he saw that Ivy's sword was standing like if it was a snake.

"What is this?" ask Kurama surprised.

"This is the IVY BLADE" said the girl as the cut Kurama in the neck.

The small cut in Kurama neck spray blood allover the place and in that minute Ivy jump on Kurama and started drinking the blood from his neck.

"What the?" said Kurama pushing Ivy away from his body.

"I forgot to tell you her Father is a vampire and she is too, she gets exited about blood" said Gempo looking at the girl that was liking her hand full of blood.

"A so good" said Ivy now liking her fingers.

"O well Kurama you pass Kuwabara and Link your next" the little man.

"Ok you elf I'm to kick your but" said Kuwabara with pride.

"Yeah keep dreaming" said Link chuckling.

"Why don't you said that to my face elf?" said Kuwabara smirking.

Link who had started walking turned around and stud in front of Kuwabara and said "keep dreaming" he chuckle, turned around and walk toward the ring.

"Ok you stupid elf I'm going to kick your but twice as hard this time" said Kuwabara angrily while looking at Link.

"Come on I don't have all day" said with his sword and shield ready to fight.

Kuwabara enter the ring with his two spirit swords.

Gempo wach them carefully move his head in dislike and said "begin". 

Link sheathed is sword and took out a bow and said "you die now" he chuckle and fire a arrow that instantly turned on fire, the arrow miss but it was so close to Kuwabara skin that cut him in the cheek.

"Ha, you miss" said Kuwabara cleaning the blood in his cheek.

"Yeah, but that was on purpose" said Link smiling.

 Link unsheathed his swords and attack Kuwabara that doge his attack easily. "You can't hit me elf" said Kuwabara looking at Link while in his guard.

"Ok, then this is over" said Link while turning his sword around his hand. Link starting to walk around Kuwabara. "He is so dead" whispered Link to himself while taking out his shield.

Link yelled "Illusion doubles spirit attack" and stud up straight in like he was chanting and then six Link started running around Kuwabara with there weapons out.

Kuwabara freak and said "this is stupid there just illusion, they can't hurt me". At that moment three of the Links jump and delivered three power full kicks that send Kuwabara flying in the air with a broken nose.

"They feel pretty real to me" said one of the real Link because he was the one giving the orders.

Kuwabara nose was bleeding badly and he couldn't move because he had hit a rock when he was send flying in the air.

"This fight is over take him to the infirmary" Gempo pointing at Kuwabara"

"Master he pass" said the young boy while sheathing his sword in his back and putting his shield on his back too.

"Now Hotsuma and Yusuke you are up" told him the wise old man.

The both took there fighting stances and Gempo yelled "Begin"


End file.
